


By Any Other Name

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Shorts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Fan Comics, Humor, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's long been assumed that Snape's middle name is Tobias but since canon never tells us it could be anything, couldn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
